


Even the Brave Get Scared

by gamersFolly



Series: Even the Brave [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamersFolly/pseuds/gamersFolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa invited Rei to his house to play a horror game. Little does Rei know that Nagisa isn't quite as brave as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Brave Get Scared

**Author's Note:**

> The only warning I have for this story is that it's the first thing I've really written in years, so it's probably not great.

"It's a bad idea," Rei said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Oh come on Rei-chan! It'll be fun!"

Nagisa held up the game box. The art on the sleeve depicted the main character being chased by a gruesome monster. He bounced excitedly. Playing it with Rei would be great. They could cling to each other if they get scared. Besides, they both got the okay from their parents to have Rei stay the night with the Hazuki's, so the blond really didn't see any problem with it.

He looked up at Rei with pleading eyes, his lower lip poking out in a cute pout. The taller boy had a hard time resisting the shorter one. With a sigh he resigned to Nagisa. How bad could it really be? 

Nagisa smiled brightly and grabbed Rei's wrist and lead him to his house.

 

Later that night the two were sitting in the dark. Rei was glad that the game was only for one player. What he wasn't glad about was that Nagisa made him play first. From the beginning he was tense, gripping the controller so tight his knuckles turned white. Before the first jump scare even popped up, all color drained from his face. As soon as the first monster appeared, he let out a scream and dropped the controller. Nagisa couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow Rei-chan, you didn't last long huh?"

"N-nagisa-kun, this g-game is too s-scary! I c-can't play it!"

The blond picked up the controller and continued playing. He didn't seem to be bothered by anything the game threw at him. Rei, however, was about scared enough to have a heart attack. Every now and then Nagisa glanced at him with a little smile. 

"T-this sort of thing... r-really doesn't scare you, N-nagisa-kun?" Rei asked, trying to not look at the TV for too long.

He shook his head, still going forth with the game. "Nope."

"N-not even a little..?"

"Not one bit, Rei-chan."

As puzzle-solving for forward progress required a little backtracking, Nagisa had to run through the same corridor a few times. Each time it was clear. No monsters. No scares; until the third run through the hall. Then zombie hands shot out of the wooden boards on the windows. That was the point when the blond jumped with a squeak. After recovering from his own scare, Rei chuckled lightly.

“Rei-chan! It isn’t funny!” Nagisa complained, blushing.

“That’s the first time I've ever seen you scared, Nagisa-kun. I can’t help it.”

The blush on the blond’s cheeks intensified. “I-I wasn't scared! I was just… Surprised…” 

He unpaused the game and kept going, determined to get much further (possibly even beat it) without being caught by another jump scare. Sadly this didn't work out as well as he’d hoped. Though he didn't quite scream like Rei did, he still jumped every now and then. Soon it became obvious they wouldn't be able to beat it in one night, so they saved and shut the game off.

A spare futon was rolled out on the floor for Rei to sleep on. They both got ready for bed, changing into their pajamas. After exchanging good nights, they turned out the lights and laid down to sleep. Nagisa turned over. Then he rolled on to his other side. Then onto his back. Then onto his side again. No matter what position he laid in, he couldn't seem to fall asleep. He rolled over to face Rei on the futon.

“Hey, Rei-chan? Are you awake?” he whispered.

“Yeah.”

Nagisa bit his lip before plunging on. “Is it alright if I sleep with you..?”

Rei sat up and squinted at Nagisa in the dark. “Are you scared?”

“W-wha… N-no! I just… can’t get comfortable…” The pink tinge on his cheeks visible even in the dark.

The taller teen gave a half smile and motioned for Nagisa to join him. The blond smiled back, mostly out of relief, and slid out of his bed with a pillow to join the other on the futon.

“Thank you, Rei-chan.” He gave the other a light peck on the cheek and laid down. 

He couldn't help cuddling up to Rei. It made him feel better already and Rei wrapping his arm around the smaller boy was very comforting. Soon enough they were both fast asleep.


End file.
